


Your thoughts are mine to keep

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Smut, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Voltron, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, klance, nsfw card, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Lance clearly doesn’t know that Keith’s able to hear him right now, that they’re in each other’s heads. Unless he does, which Keith isn’t sure if he prefers or not. Keith swallows thickly again and tries to think about what he should do. He can try and shut Lance’s thoughts out, he could tell Lance. Lance’s breath hitches again, Keith hears it and he hears the soft moan that follows it and he knows those are two options he can’t take right now. He closes his eyes and lets Lance’s thoughts fill his head.{Prompt fill for my NSFW Voltron bingo card}





	Your thoughts are mine to keep

Keith was slumped in his seat, his eyes unfocused because he’d been staring at the same spot of _nothing_ for so long. He felt like he could fall asleep, or maybe die of boredom. Even Red felt like she was tired of sitting around, and she was a damn machine. Keith sighs softly, managing to slowly blink his eyes closed to stop the burning from behind his eyelids.

“Quit whining Keith,” Pidge grumbles, her voice startling him out of his dazed state. He blinks a few times like he’s reorientating himself.

“I didn’t say anything.” Keith defends, slumping even further into his seat.

“No, but if you sigh one more time I will come over there and strangle you myself.” She states. Keith rolls his eyes.

“Sorry that I’m bored.” Keith pushes himself up again and rests his head in his hand. “This isn’t exactly what I was thinking when you said we had a very crucial mission.”

“Keith, I know you’d prefer to be putting yourself to better use, but we need you on standby.” Shiro’s voice sounds calm, but Keith can’t help but think that he’s probably just as frustrated with Keith as Pidge is. Always the voice of reason. Keith manages to hold back from sighing again.

“Couldn’t you have asked Hunk?” Keith grumbles, tapping his foot against the floor. He’d be okay with this whole situation, in fact, he _was_ in the first place. But he’s been sitting around doing nothing for what feels like hours.

“Keith-” Both Pidge and Shiro start, Shiro with a tired sigh and Pidge clearly irritated.

“I know, I _know_.” Keith cuts in before they can even try ranting off at him. “I was joking.”

He slumps back in his seat, resting his head back against the top of his seat. He was trying to work on his patience, he has been his whole life. But there’s only so much sitting around in space with nothing to do he can handle. He gets antsy, sue him.

He closes his eyes and tries to relax into his seat more. Not enough that he could fall asleep, hopefully. Because that would be a problem. He doubts Pidge and Shiro will need him, but despite how reluctant he is to be sitting around, he’d rather not risk anything happening to them. So, regardless of his complaining, he tries to be patient.

After a moment, he’s not sure how long, he feels a weird twinge at the back of his head. He frowns before he realises what it is and opens his eyes. Pidge hadn’t been able to explain what had happened fully when Lance and Keith had gone through something similar to a black hole in the Red lion, coming out the other side with some form of telepathic bond formed between them. She said it probably had something to do with the lion, and that because no one really knows what kind of properties and quote-unquote ‘powers’ the lions have, that they’d never be sure.

They’ve been dealing with the bond for a few weeks now and were still trying to sort it out themselves. Working with Lance has been… difficult. His desire to keep the made-up rivalry between them has made it a frustrating process. But they know the familiar tells of the other trying to communicate through it, even though they try not to. Keith sighs softly and thinks about ignoring the tugging at his brain. He stupidly doesn’t. Closing his eyes again he tries to focus on it, ready to tell Lance to get out of his head but falling short when upon opening up his own thoughts to Lance’s, he’s able to see and _hear_ what Lance is thinking.

‘ _Keith_ …’

His eyes snap open and he stares ahead, wide-eyed in shock as a lump forms in his throat. He grips the sides of his seat in a death grip, as he tries to push Lance’s thoughts out of his own head. Only there’s a curious part of him underneath the shock that doesn’t allow it to happen.

There’re thoughts of him, of _them_ and he’d recognise that kind of hitch to anyone’s breathing. He screws his eyes shut, trying to collect himself. Lance moans his name again and everything in his mind snaps. His hands shake, and his breath leaves him in a gasp. He bites his lip to keep himself quiet because Shiro and Pidge can still _hear him_. He swallows thickly and manages to get his breathing under control.

Lance clearly doesn’t know that Keith’s able to hear him right now, that they’re in each other’s heads. Unless he does, which Keith isn’t sure if he prefers or not. Keith swallows thickly again and tries to think about what he should do. He can try and shut Lance’s thoughts out, he could _tell_ Lance. Lance’s breath hitches again, Keith hears it and he hears the soft moan that follows it and he knows those are two options he _can’t_ take right now. He closes his eyes and lets Lance’s thoughts fill his head.

He’s met with the images that Lance is thinking of, the images of himself that are honestly a little weird to be seeing. But at the same time, Lance is thinking about him, like this, thinking about him, _full stop_. Keith chews his bottom lip and fidgets in his seat. He can hear Lance’s noises over the thoughts, he can practically see Lance, laying out on his bed, head tipped forward with his head pressed to his chest as he strokes himself. Or maybe he has his head tipped back, his leg pulled up as he fingers himself, getting off on the thought of _Keith_.

Keith tries to keep his breathing steady as he focuses on Lance’s sounds. An almost continuous string of soft moans and pants echo in Keith’s head. He hears ever hitch in breath, every grunt and every muttered curse, every time Lance mumbles his name.

Keith drops his hand to the front of his pants, not wasting any time in getting the fly open and pulling his cock free from his underwear. He knows he probably shouldn’t. But just from the small amount of what he’s getting from Lance right now he’s already fully hard and leaking pre-come into his underwear. He bites his bottom lip and swipes his thumb over the slick head of his cock, forcing himself to stay quiet. He almost wants to return the favour, to let Lance hear him like he’s able to hear the younger. He closes his eyes again and leans back further in his seat. Lance whimpers softly and Keith’s resolve breaks.

‘ _Lance_ …’ He’d prefer to say it out loud, but the idea that he could get caught if he leaves his communicator on and slips up is far more exciting. He hears the panic rattle around in Lance’s head, hears as he gasps and knows he’s probably trying to cover himself up or something like he can’t figure out Keith’s in his head. Keith chuckles, keeping his noises as mental as he can and not physical. ‘ _Relax sharpshooter_.’

‘ _K-Keith? What the fuck, get out of my head!_ ’ Lance shouts and Keith tries to figure out if he’s actually yelling or if like himself, Lance is keeping everything from being said out loud.

‘ _You’re the one who got in my head first_.’ Keith wraps his fist around the base of his cock and gives himself a slow, firm stroke.

‘ _W-what?_ ’

‘ _Keep going, don’t freak out and try to tell me you_ weren’t _thinking about me, because I saw everything_.’ Keith presses, tipping his head back further as he lets out the softest sigh he can. His hand moves over his cock at such a slow teasing pace that he’s almost frustrated with himself.

‘ _B-but I… why didn’t you say something?_ ’ Lance sounds like he wants to die, maybe he does. Keith smirks to himself as he slides his other hand under his shirt and holds his palm firmly against his chest.

‘ _I didn’t want you to stop, I don’t want you to_.’ Keith admits. Lance is silent for a long time, somehow managing to keep his thoughts to himself. It’s a little annoying, Keith wants to be able to know what he’s thinking about that. But he knows that Lance can hear his thoughts, knows that he’s able to hear him thinking about exactly what Lance had been, thinking about how good it would feel if they were physically together and Lance would stop living in denial.

‘ _Are… are you, um… y’know?_ ’ Lance asks, even his thoughts sounding small and weak like he was talking directly to Keith. Maybe he was saying everything out loud. Somehow that was hotter than Keith thought it could be.

‘ _Yeah, you could help with that_.’ Keith chuckles, chewing his lip more as he rolls his hips into his fist. He hears the hitch to Lance’s breath and holds back from making his own noises.

‘ _Aren’t you with Shiro and Pidge?_ ’ Lance asks and Keith hums low in his throat.

‘ _They’re not here if that’s what you’re asking. And I’m not afraid of getting caught_.’ Keith offers. ‘ _C’mon Lance, stop telling yourself you don’t want this._ ’

Lance is silent for a moment again. Keith can almost picture him with his head bowed forward, worrying his lip between his teeth in that way he always does when he’s called out on something embarrassing. Keith hums again, providing a soft moan through their bond as he moves his hand to play with his nipple. Lance’s breath hitches again.

‘ _Keith…_ ’

‘ _What would you want me to do if I was there?_ ’ Keith asks, dropping his gaze back to his cock. He strokes himself a little faster, finally getting the kind of relief he knees. He keeps his bottom lip between his teeth, trying his hardest to keep quiet.

‘ _Fuck, you should know, if you were in my head_.’ Lance responds and something about it is a little smug. Keith smirks again and closes his eyes to focus back on the images he’d seen in Lance’s thoughts, knowing that Lance will be able to see them too.

‘ _Something like that?_ ’ Keith asks knowingly, hearing Lance’s soft groan of approval at the images filling his head.

‘ _Y-yeah, fuck Keith…_ ’

‘ _You want me to fuck you, don’t you Lance? Want me to show you how good I can make you feel. Make you into a mess just for me to see._ ’ Keith grits his teeth, his own thoughts making his cock twitch in his hand. He wanted that himself probably more than he’d actually want to admit.

‘ _Fuck, yeah, God I want that so bad._ ’

‘ _You think about that every time you get off?_ ’ Keith asks and he keeps his tone teasing, but he’s genuinely curious. Lance makes a small noise and Keith knows he’s blushing, can hear his thoughts trying not to admit that he’s right. ‘ _I think about you too_.’ Keith offers.

‘ _Keith, oh fuck. I’m close_.’

‘ _Yeah? You been touching yourself for a while or does knowing that I’m seeing everything you’re thinking, knowing I’m stroking my own cock wishing that I was fucking you get you off that good?_ ’

Keith doesn’t get a proper response, but he can only assume it’s probably a combination of both. Lance cries out and the sound has Keith’s eyes rolling closed and he _feels_ Lance’s orgasm crash over his body like it was his own. Keith curses, and he knows it’s audible, instantly lifting his hand to cover his mouth, biting into his palm as he speeds up his fist over his cock.

‘ _Keith…_ ’ Lance whines, it’s low and almost soft as Lance pushes an image into his head, of him laid out, covered in his cum, chest heaving as his cock twitches against his belly. Keith bites hard into his hand to stop himself from making any more noises as he comes. Lance moans softly again and Keith knows it’s because he can feel Keith’s orgasm like Keith had felt his.

They’re silent for a long time as they come down from it, Keith trying not to pant too loudly so that it doesn’t get picked up by the audio receiver in his helmet.

‘ _If I’d known you were going to be so eager, I would have let you into my head ages ago._ ’ Lance chuckles softly, still sounding out of breath. Keith smirks, holding back his own chuckle as he pushes the image of himself to Lance. ‘ _That’s gonna be a bitch to clean out of your armour_.’

‘ _Don’t we both know it_.’ Keith hums as he closes his eyes again and relaxes back into his chair.

‘ _Hey, I’ve never jacked it in the suit_.’

‘ _Bullshit McClain_.’ Keith rolls his eyes and pushes himself up so that he can get out of his seat. The lions are great places to get somewhere private, so of course, he has a stash of tissues for clean-up. Lance scoffs at the idea.

‘ _So… when you get back…_ ’ Lance prompts sounding nervous again. Keith smirks.

‘ _Yeah, I’ll meet you in your room_.’

‘ _Cool, cool… good._ ’ Lance sighs like he’s relieved. Keith swallows thickly and tries not to think about how nice it is hearing it. ‘ _I’m gonna… get out of your head.’_

‘ _Good call_.’ Keith chews his bottom lip and leans back against the console of the lion.

There’s the familiar twinge before Lance’s thoughts slip from his mind. Keith bites his lip and stares at nothing in particular. Whether they just talk when he gets back, or it escalates to something else, he can’t say he cares. At least he’d finally been able to get Lance to admit he fucking _liked him_.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
